


boo (you're no fun)

by nigyeotae



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Idk what to tag this tbh, M/M, donghyun's excited pls excuse him, just in time for halloween!, literally posting as soon as im done writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigyeotae/pseuds/nigyeotae
Summary: halloween is donghyun's favourite time of the year and he bugs youngmin about it.





	boo (you're no fun)

youngmin has a headache. a crazy, raging headache. if you ask him, he’d probably dismiss it and say that he’s fine — but that’s not the case here. in fact, youngmin knows when this headache started. it started all the way back on september the first, as soon as it struck midnight. he can remember it as clear as day…

a squeal wakes youngmin up from his slumber and he flinches at the sound.

“baby, baby, guess what day it is?” donghyun asks excitedly.

“uhh,” youngmin groans groggily. “i dunno, isn’t it still august?” he anders whilst rubbing his eyes awake.

“no! it’s september!” the boy in his arms squeals again, making the older move away.

youngmin tries shushing the boy and calming him down, but he knew it was no use. you see, donghyun loves everything about autumn — and youngmin means  _ everything _ . from the food to the fashion and even to the festivities, donghyun loves it all. and speaking of festivities, there’s one the younger anticipates the most. no, it’s not his own birthday and neither is it all the fun festivals being held around the area. it is none other than the infamous: halloween.

youngmin doesn’t get the hype.

“isn’t it just a time for kids to dress up and get candy?” the older asks. “which, mind you, is something they do literally every other day.”

donghyun rolls his eyes. “you just don’t get the magic of it, minnie.”

“what do you mean ‘magic’? what’s so magical about trying to be scary?”

“why am i dating you?” donghyun facepalms. “to me, it isn’t just the dressing up and the food, it’s the feeling of a community — halloween brings people together.”

“a lot of things bring people together though.”

donghyun shushes the older. “halloween is among the best, end of story.”

and youngmin has no choice but to back off because,  _ trust him _ , he’s had this argument far to many times in the past and he’s never won. so, he just goes with whatever donghyun does. (happy spouse, happy life, right?)

so that brings us to the current situation. youngmin is sat at their dining table, head in the palm of his hands and trying his absolute hardest not to crack it at donghyun.

don’t get him wrong, he loves donghyun (madly, truly and deeply in love with donghyun), but sometimes, it just feels like he’s had enough. and this was one of those times.

“so what do you think of this costume? ooh, or maybe this one? no, but this one is  _ so _ cute. ugh, i can’t choose!”

donghyun has been at his laptop screen like this for about,  _ youngmin peeks out from his hands to check the clock _ , three hours now. he doesn’t know how the younger does it but he’s doing it. (last minute shopping is donghyun’s talent)

“youngmin! you’re not even listening to me!” the older looks up again to see a frown etched on donghyun’s face.

youngmin rubs his eyes. “i’m sorry, i’m just… not as excited as you? forgive me?”

and the taller is genuinely apologetic. donghyun takes notice of this and his expression softens. he takes one of the taller’s hands, intertwines them with his and places a chaste kiss on his knuckles. youngmin’s eyes widen in surprise.

“i guess i’ve been a bit too hard on you… i appreciate your company.” donghyun flashes him a blindingly precious smile, one that makes youngmin coo internally.

he squeezes the younger's hand lightly. “anything for you, my love.”

“okay, but one last question…” youngmin groans before letting the younger continue. “should we get couple costumes or nah?”

“aren’t couple costumes a bit basic?”

“that’s so true…” donghyun looks as if he’s deep in thought.

“plus, i think it’ll be funny to have mismatching characters walk the streets together.”

&

“youngmin, are you ready yet?” donghyun’s voice is muffled due to the obstruction between them.

“yeah, yeah, almost!” the older shouts back.

youngmin’s in a bit of a dilemma. he doesn’t have a good outfit so he’s just dressed as himself. the only thing remotely spooky about how he looks is his abnormally white face (which, granted, the younger forced him to dab on to his face). fuck, donghyun is going to k*ll him.

“babe, hurry up!” the younger starts knocking at the door.

“alright, here i come!” youngmin replies in the most convincing sing song tone he can muster.

he opens the door to reveal… an angel. no, it’s not that donghyun looks good— well, yes but also the fact that he’s literally dressed as an angel.

donghyun notices the older’s ‘o’-shaped mouth. “c’mon, compliment me!” the younger says jokingly.

“i mean, it’s kinda basic…” donghyun coughs. “but you looks beautiful, as always.” youngmin says, words full of sincerity.

“thanks, baby!” donghyun just smiles (he knows he looks good). “but, wait… what are you meant to be?”

shit, youngmin needs to think fast. what would be the best thing to say to let him off the hook, or even just make him lau— youngmin’s got it.

“isn’t it obvious? i’m going as your boo.” youngmin doesn’t miss the opportunity to wink at the younger.

“boo! you’re no fun.” donghyun says as he crosses his arms, feigning annoyance. (his face says otherwise though — his cheeks dusted pink and his lips quirking up slightly)

“wait, was that supposed to be a pun?”

“yes, now fucking kiss me, you idiot.” donghyun takes the collar of the other’s shirt and pulls it so that his lips crash into youngmin’s.

the older’s arms snake around donghyun’s waist. “your idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! i feel like it doesnt make any sense but nothing new has been posted, i felt like this would suffice
> 
> kudos and comments are very much welcome~ oh and happy halloween loves! find me on twt maifoychan yieee


End file.
